


Daddy's Little Princess

by dontshootmespence



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: You and Steve indulge yourselves in your greatest desires and fantasies.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Daddy's Little Princess

Glancing out of the window of the limo Tony insisted upon (any “friend” of an Avenger was a friend of his), you saw the compound on the horizon, sun falling just behind the larger-than-life facility. “Thank you, Daniel,” you said when he came to the side of the car to open the door for you. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“I do. Or Mr. Stark will kill me.” He was joking of course, but maybe he didn’t think he was joking.

You patted his shoulder. “I’ll take care of Tony. Thank you for the drive though.”

As you walked up the path to the compound, F.R.I.D.A.Y. greeted you. “Welcome home, Miss.”

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Can I get a location on my favorite Avenger?”

“Mr. Rogers is in the gym.”

As is his want, Tony popped out of nowhere, feigning hurt. “I thought I was your favorite Avenger. How was work?” 

“Brutal!” You shouted. “Barely made it in under the deadline, but I managed. I need to destress.”

“We both know how you and Rogers like to destress,” he teased. 

Passing him, you playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Tease me more, I dare you. I’ll get louder.”

“Is that possible?”

“You have no idea, Tony.” Smiling, you bid him goodbye and headed down toward the gym, where of course, Steve was taking any and all frustrations out on a poor little punching bag. “Hey, love.”

Immediately, his stance softened. “Hey, baby,” he said, voice ragged. “Made the deadline?”

“Yup. Do I get a reward?” You bounced up and down on the balls of your feet. 

Steve could so easily move from the Star-Spangled-Man-With-The-Plan to devious daddy. It was effortless and only you got the privilege of seeing the superhero from all angles. “Does my little girl need one?” 

Nodding, you stepped into his embrace. “Yes, Daddy,” whispered against his lips. 

With one hand, he pulled you impossibly close by the small of your back as the other floated over your stomach. “You know how we’ve been talking about-” He cut himself off, nibbling on your bottom lip. He moaned at how you melted into him. 

“You mean it?”

Lifting you up off the floor, he spoke into the crook of your neck. “I could talk myself out of it. Say it’s too dangerous. But I want it - with you.” 

You kicked in excitement. “I took my two weeks paid starting tomorrow.”

Steve’s eyes blew wide with lust. “And I’m going to spend the next two weeks breeding that sweet little pussy.” Melting, you nodded and shut your brain off, even before he told you too. “Now go upstairs, get into your littlest outfit ever, no panties, grab your favorite stuffy, do some coloring and I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, Daddy! Can I have juice?” 

“Anything for you, princess.”

You pulled your heels off and bounded up the stairs, toward your bedroom, saying a quick hello to Bucky, Sam and Nat along the way. “I have two weeks off. Probably not coming out of the bedroom for the first few days. Love you all, but go away!”

Although they didn’t know what you called him, it was pretty much impossible to hide from the rest of the Avengers that you had an active sex life. If it wasn’t a secret, you didn’t really feel the need to dance around it just for show.

Closing the door to the sounds of their not-so-surprised laughter, you stripped down quicker than you ever though possible and pulled one of Steve’s sweatshirts over your head. It was warm and smelled of him, musky and strong yet not overwhelming. 

In the corner of the room, your little stuffed Corgi, Mr. Stubbs, sat as if waiting for you. You were pretty sure you’d unceremoniously tossed him aside this morning in a rush to get to work, which meant that Steve had placed him there for you.

With Mr. Stubbs in hand, you grabbed a coloring book and some crayons and hopped on the bed. For the next two weeks, you had license and opportunity to turn your brain right off and let Steve handle the reins. 

Cool air hit your ass as you jumped onto the bed, clad in nothing but Daddy’s sweatshirt. You were already wet. Although the anticipation was killing you, you allowed yourself to zone out and color the page you were working on, knowing that Daddy wouldn’t come in for a little while. He always loved upping the anticipation. Eventually, you started wiggling happily and humming to yourself as the crayons glided across the page. 

Later (how much later you weren’t sure), Daddy stepped into the room with your juice box in hand. He walked to the edge of the bed without a word and handed it to you, brushing his hands through your hair. Your whole body began to tingle at the softness of his touch and once you finished your juice you handed the box back to him and awaited his instructions. 

After so much time together though, he knew what you needed and you trusted him enough to give it to you in any way he desired. Taking the stuffed corgi from your hands, he placed it on the dresser and began removing his jacket, sliding it gently off his shoulders and allowing it to pool in a puddle on the floor. 

A smile flashed across his features as you reached out and grazed your hand across his growing bulge, but like the strict Daddy he was he wasn’t about to let you touch without permission. He wrapped his hand around your fingers and placed your hand back on the mattress. “Let your body go slack, little one,” he said softly. “Let Daddy do all the work today.”

Giggling happily, you sunk into the mattress, head resting against the comforter as you took in the soft thud of his pants hitting the floor. The bed dipped behind you, his legs grazing yours as he positioned himself between your knees. “Is this wet little pussy for me?”

“Yessss,” You laughed, wiggling your ass for him. “Are you gonna breed my pussy, Daddy?”

He bent down and whispered in your ear. “Yes, little girl. And you’re going to spread your legs for Daddy whenever he tells you.”

Nodding, you spread your legs wider and scooted back on the bed, hoping to find his cock ready and waiting, but he met your movements and moved back. “Actually, Daddy needs to get his cock nice and wet first. You think you can help me with that?”

When you nodded again, he caressed your chin in his hand and slipped his thumb into your mouth. “Good, how about you open that mouth for me and let me use it like a good little fleshlight?”

Like the vacant slut you allowed yourself to be with him and him only, you dropped your mouth, stuck out your tongue, chuckling when he slapped the head of his cock against it. As he fucked your mouth, you zoned out to the sound of your gagging and his grunting, grinding against the bed in desperation. “Stop,” he demanded, stilling himself in your mouth. “Do fleshlights get themselves off?”

You shook your head. 

“Do fleshlights get to decide when they come?”

Again, you shook your head. “Be a good girl. I know you are deep down.”

Warmth washed over you at his words. A wicked smile painted itself across his face when he shoved his cock down your throat again. “That’s a girl.” He was heavy in your mouth and you suctioned your lips around him, going limp against the bed as he fucked your mouth with reckless abandon. 

When he was finished, he left your field of vision and crawled back onto the mattress, placing himself between your legs, before swiftly filling you with his cock. “Mmmm.” You whimpered into the blankets, grasping them tightly as he thrusted into your tight, wet pussy. “Fuck, Daddy.”

“Do you like Daddy’s cock?” He asked, bending over so his chest was flush against your back. Muscular thighs spread your legs wider, but no matter how much he pushed your legs apart, he still filled you, each and every inch of his thick cock sliding in and out of you, like he was made to be right where he was. “Daddy’s gonna pump you full of cum. Give you a beautiful baby.”

Biting your lip, you spoke. “Need my pussy filled, Daddy. Use my hole like the dirty little fuckdoll I am.”

He grunted behind you and buried himself. “That my good girl. Take Daddy’s cock like you were meant to.” As he fucked into you, he pushed your head into the mattress. “Just a fuckdoll whose holes were meant to be used.”

Tremors racked your body as you came, crying out, voice stifled only slightly by the blankets. Seconds later, he groaned and stilled himself, spilling every ounce of his cum into your pussy. Your walls milked him for all he was worth. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“For what?” He asked with a self-satisfied tone. 

“For pumping my pussy full of cum, Daddy. It’s all I need.”

Bending down, he kissed the top of your head. “And for the next two weeks, it’s all Daddy’s little princess is going to get.”


End file.
